Will you be ok?
by Jaha Canon
Summary: Ed and Edd friendship fic. They're young adults in this one. Sequel added... also a friendship fic, but this also includes Eddy. I will -probably- be changing the title soon.
1. Will You Be OK?

**Will You Be Okay?**

**By: Jaha Canon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Eds… at all. :D**

**I actually wrote this a couple of months ago (in September, actually) and I was sort of in a strange mindset at the time. But, after rereading it, I realized that I still like it a lot, so I thought I'd stick it up here. **

**My non-humor Eds fics have never really gone over very well, though. **

**---------**

"Well, Ed, I guess this is it." Edd said with finality. "Have a safe flight and make sure to say hello to Eddy for me when you see him."

"You're not coming with me, Double D?" Ed asked, looking worried.

Edd smiled, "Ed, they haven't allowed people who don't have flights past security into the terminal for years now. You'll be all right; there will be lots of signs so you'll find your flight just fine. And there's plenty of time in case you get lost."

Ed was silent for a while and then nodded. He tried to mimic his trademark ridiculous grin, but he still looked concerned.

Edd noticed this and figured it that his friend was nervous to be leaving to live on his own.

They had lived together for the past few years ever since they graduated from high school.

Eddy, of course, had high aspirations for his life and got up the courage to go pursure them on his own. Edd missed him a lot, but remembering how secretly insecure Eddy used to be on his own, he was really proud of his friend's leap towards independence. Eddy didn't have a lot of money yet, although he had enough to get by. Edd and Ed would save money when they could to pay him visits.

And now a long awaited job opportunity awaits Ed in an area nearby where Eddy lives. They weren't going to live to together, but they were certainly going to see more of eachother. Edd felt a pang of sadness thinking of his two friends hanging out without him. He ignored it to continue seeing Ed off.

"Well, take care, Ed. Continue eating well, okay?" Edd advised, in a somewhat naggy tone.

Ed smiled at the tone and nodded again.

Edd always felt like Ed needed him. Although he is as good-natured as they come, the lovable oaf would always get into so much trouble. Edd worried how Ed would fare in the cold, lonely world without him to guide him out of trouble and advise him on proper eating and hygiene habits. He wished that he could move along with Ed, but he already had a very secure job that pays well nearby where he and Ed moved years ago.

"Promise me, Ed," Edd said, "that you'll be okay on your own."

Ed beamed and nodded, "Yup! I promise!"

The two of them fell silent for a while. Edd could tell that Ed had something he really wanted to say and waited.

"Double D?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"Promise me that you'll be okay on your own, too."

This surprised Edd. Why would Ed have to worry about him? He had a great job, both eats and enjoys the heathiest of foods, and keeps his living space in perfect order.

But still, he was touched by the sentiment.

"Of course, Ed." He said with a genuine smile.

The worried expression that seemed to have been on Ed's face since this morning finally vanished and he geniunely smiled back.

Edd watched, waving as Ed gradually disappeared into airport security. Ed turned around every now and then to wave back. When Ed completely vanished, he decided go to where he can watch the plane take off.

He sat down in a bench. A few random people were scattered around him. Edd smiled politely to a woman nearby who was looking apologetic while trying to silence her children.

He shut his eyes and began tuning out the world around him. Not necessarily because of the high pitched screams of the children nearby, but just for the sake of doing it.

Suddenly he had a memory.

A very exhausted Edd fumbled with the apartment keys. It seemed to be a big task just to get the key to go into the slot. Finally, he was able to get the door open. He walked in, dropped his things in a very uncharacteristic careless manner and, without paying attention to anything except the task of putting one foot ahead of the other, he walked past Ed watching TV heading towards his room.

_Edd's exhaustion grabbed Ed's attention the second he heard the dragging footsteps. _

_He turned down the television and looked Edd with a serious expression. "Double D, you look just like a zombie."_

_Edd sighed, not really up for Ed's imagination at the moment. "It's been a long day, Ed."_

_Ed nodded in an understanding manner. "Are you going to eat anything, Double D?"_

_Edd shook his head. "I don't have the energy to get anything together."_

"_I can make something for you!" Ed offered eagerly. "Come on, you never skip meals!"_

"_Oh Ed," Edd responded, the tired tone of his voice increased, "as much as I am touched by your offer, you know I can't stomach the kinds of food you make for yourself."_

"_Nuh uh." Ed shook his head. "I can make Double D food!" He got up, grabbed his smarter friend by the shouders, and sat him on the couch. "Wait here, okay?"_

_Edd couldn't think of what else to do, so he tiredly nodded. He realized that beneath all of the fatigue, he actually was starving. He briefly watched the movie Ed was watching on television until it started to bore him and his eyelids began to fall. _

"_No you don't!" Ed ordered playfully, as he shook the exhausted Edd out of slumber. _

_Edd almost protested when he saw a plate of spaghetti in Ed's hand._

"_Why, Ed," the surprise of this woke him up just little, "this actually looks quite edible."_

"_Yup, I am Ed-able to make Double D food!" he chirped. "I know it's not your favorite, but I don't know how to cook the other stuff in your part of the pantry."_

_Edd found himself shaking his head dumbly as he accepted the plate. "It looks great, thank you, Ed."_

_Ed beamed proudly as he watched Edd finish off the plate. _

"_Actually, I'm feeling a lot better now." Edd said gratefully. _

"_They made you work a lot again, today, huh, Double D?" Ed questioned. _

_Edd smiled a little. "Yeah. But after all those years of Eddy's scams, their demands themselves don't faze me. But there's no way anything Eddy or anything could've prepared me for –this- exhaustion."_

_Ed smiled at Edd's mention of their friend and then sighed. "You're probably a lot smarter than they are."_

"_Even if that is true," Edd replied, "I definitely won't get on their good sides if I made a point of letting them know that. I suppose that's how it's supposed to work. You start off at the bottom of the food chain and work your way up to-"_

"_Superhero!" Ed interupted. _

_Edd chucked, "That would take more time than I have."_

_They talked for a while until exhaustion caught up with Edd again and he was suddenly out like a light._

_He woke up the next morning tucked into his own bed. Ed had even thought to set his alarm clock for him. He got up, prepared for the day, and made sure to say thank you to Ed as he went out the door._

The flashback ended and Edd felt like he had been in a trance. He noticed that Ed's plane was now getting ready to take off.

What this memory meant popped into his head and he suddenly felt like something was stuck in his throat.

Ed took care of him.

And the more he thought about it, the more the realized that Ed had taken care of him all along. Sure, sometimes Ed would require help from Edd with various things, but at the same time Edd could always count on Ed to have a cheerful disposition and to perform a nice gesture for him even when he was so buried in the business of his life to know that he needed it.

"Oh Ed," Edd said silently to the plane soaring away, "What am I going to do without you around?"

While calculating how much of his salary he could afford to put aside each month for "emergency travels," he got up from the bench and began making his way of out of the airport.


	2. Unexpected Reunion

**Unexpected Reunion**

**By: Jaha Canon**

**I didn't really intend to write more to this story. I wrote "Will you be ok?" back in September after moving to Japan. I was away from all of my supports that I had counted on and thinking how these people might have relied on me, as well. **

**I was inspired to write this suddenly because I will be flying back to the US to visit for two weeks this month- so I wanted to write a reunion of sorts. **

**Anyway, this takes place months after the other chapter.**

~------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~---------------------------

Eddy is not unshakable, although he might pretend to be, but when your childhood friend who has spent his entire life surrounding himself with structure, schedules, and planning calls you one day at 11 am asking you to pick him up at the airport in 3 hours... well, that's worrisome.

Ed was also anxious. He stood watching the flight numbers on the screen to see if there was any sort of change in the arrival time.

Ed and Eddy arrived at the airport about a half an hour early- uncharacteristic punctuality that would have made Edd proud.

'What happened?' they wondered.

It was a Thursday. A work day. Not a national holiday. Would those jerks he works for give him vacation time?

Was this worth both Ed and Eddy stepping out of their respective jobs for the rest of the day- of course.

The status of Edd's flight finally changed to "landed."

They were not prepared for what they saw.

Edd walked through the gate. He looked exhausted. He looked uncertain. He wore his work clothes, but his tie was crooked, the top button was undone, and the shirt looked a little more wrinkly than Edd would have usually permitted.

"Hey..." Eddy greeted, feeling anxious. Ed followed and could only look concerned.

Edd smiled crookedly. "Hey guys."

"So what's going on?" asked Eddy, "Why aren't you at work?"

Edd smiled with uncertainty, "I left."

"You left?" Ed repeated.

"Yes. I went to the airport, purchased a plane ticket, and left. I didn't call into work or anything." Edd said in a tone that was so monotone, it was creepy.

"Who -are- you?" Eddy said quietly without thinking.

"I don't know, Eddy." Edd replied, his voice trembled. "I just can't work there anymore. I couldn't even bring myself to give them a two weeks notice."

Ed stepped forward and grabbed Edd into a bear hug. "You'll get another job, Double D. You're so super smart."

Edd sighed into Ed's shoulder, "Thanks, Ed, but no place is going to want to hire me with that on my resume."

An idea popped into Eddy's head, he grabbed Edd by his arm and pulled him out of Ed's embrace. "Come on!"

"Eddy... what...?"

Edd sat in the chair that Eddy gestured to and Eddy sat across from them. Ed sat next to Edd.

"Call them." Eddy said.

Edd looked like a deer in headlights. "-Call- them? What could I possibly say?"

"Tell them you had to move away suddenly. Your dear friend who is like a brother to you has suffered a terrible injury and now he's not quite right in the head." He gestured towards Ed, who was grinning proudly. "He can't count on his family to help him and you don't feel right leaving him on his own- the poor lump!"

"Yup... poor me!" Ed chimed in.

"I can't lie to them." Edd said, although he was pulling out his phone. "But it's worth a try to call."

"Come on," urged Eddy, "give a good excuse. None of this breakdown stuff."

Edd shook as he dialed the number.

"Yes... umm... hello sir. It's Eddward- yes, I am sorry for not coming into work tod- yes, I mean no, I didn't call in. And about that, sir- ah yes, why I did this. Well, the.... reason.... is...."

Edd, visibly shaking and sweating looked at Eddy and Ed. Eddy was mouthing "say it".

"Mydearfriendgotintoanaccident!" he blurted out quickly. "Umm... yes.... my friend got into an accident and now he's...."

Noticing that Edd was stuck, Ed leaned towards the phone and yelled as loudly as he could, "I AM SANTA'S EVIL FORMER ELF, TWINKLES, HERE TO EAT YOUR LIVER FOR PROTEIN! RAAAWR!"

Eddy, stifling laughter, also leaned in closer to the phone, joined in. "EDDWARD, he's out of control! Do something!"

Edd, easily falling into the familiarity of the situation from their younger years, yelled, "You stop that THIS instant or no pudding skin for you, mister!"

On that cue, Ed went silent and leaned away from the phone snickering.

"Sorry about that." Edd said back into the phone, feeling a little more confident "Yes, he's become quite a handful after the... accident. I didn't feel comfortable about being so far away during this time- I do realize I should've called in advance." He nodded at whatever he was hearing. "Yes.... umm... well, I think my friend might continue to need my assistance, so I don't know when I will be able to come back. I know the proper thing would be to write a two weeks notice and...."

"I don't know what to say, Eddward," the voice over the phone says, "you're a definite loss to our company and you're going to be very difficult to replace. Are you sure we can't make you reconsider?"

Edd face paled. Eddy, somehow knowing what Edd was hearing, began shaking his head rapidly.

Edd stared at Eddy, obviously not knowing what to do for what seemed to have been way too long.

"Ah, yes, I'm still here." Edd said. "Erm... yes... no.... sorry, there's nothing I can do about this situation. I hope that we're still on good terms. Thank you for all of your guidance, support, and understanding and I am sorry I was not able to approach this in a more professional manner. Yes. Thank you. Thank you."

Edd closed his phone. His friends watched him waiting and his expression felt changeless, as if it were made of concrete.

Then suddenly it all broke out.

Edd started laughing. Not a chuckle, but a completely uncontrolled fit of laughter filled with relief and joy.

Ed and Eddy were surprised, but joined in a little.

"You're a free man now, Double D." Eddy said with a smile.

Edd smiled at Eddy, then at Ed. "Thanks guys, I really owe you one."

"Nah, it was nothing." Ed replied.

Edd laughed again. He leaned his head back and brought his arms up over his eyes. "I guess I'm starting the job hunt again..."

"That stuff is no problem for you..." Eddy reassured. "If Ed and I can get hired in this town, you definitely can, too."

Edd beamed, "You guys are the greatest."

"Pssh," said Eddy with an eyeroll, "tell us something we don't know. Come on, let's go. A roommate of mine moved out recently and we were looking for someone to move in."

"Awww..." said Ed, disappointed.

"You lived with him for YEARS. It's -MY- turn to live with some sort of organization." Eddy said. "Just don't color coordinate my socks this time."

Edd chuckled and, with his friends, exited the airport.


End file.
